Телец
|english voice= |key= |image gallery= yes }} Телец, "Золотой Бык" (タウロス Taurosu) - Звёздный Дух, который является одним из 12 Золотых Зодиакальных Ключей. Его ключ в настоящее время принадлежит Люси Хартфилии. Внешность Телец - является чрезвычайно высоким, сильно накаченным духом, кто пользуется в основном своей физической силой. Его тело напоминает тело быка, но в первую очередь он корова. Его тело окрашено в черно-белый узор, как и у всех пятнистых коров. Верхняя часть его тела, намного массивнее, чем нижняя. Имеет голову быка с небольшими рогами, показывающих, что его верхняя часть бычья. У него темные глаза и золотое кольцо, которое продето через его носовую перегородку. Его мускулистая грудь имеет шесть кубиков пресса. Хвост довольно невелик, по сравнению с его остальным телом с небольшим пучком на хвосте черного цвета. Тело Тельца в основном остается голым, одет только в темные трусы, похожие на плавки, которые охватывают его пах и держаться на красный, шиповатый пояс. Он так же носит простые темные сапоги и бардовый пояс который обвивает его шею и на котором крепиться золотой колокольчик. Его предплечий находиться в бинтах и на руках носит перчатки без пальцев. Пересекающийся вдоль груди, через правое плече ремешок, который поддерживает его топор, когда он его не использует. Личность thumb|right|200px|Taurus' perverted personality Телец обладает очень веселым и извращенным характером, часто подчеркивающий прелесть Люси. Не смотря на это, во время боя становиться на защиту своего призывателя и стает очень грозным воином. Телец часто стремиться прокомментировать грудь Люси или же всю ее замечательную фигурку в целом, если выпадает такой случай. Постоянно говорит, что всегда будет защищать идеальное тело Люси.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 3, Pages 10-11 Телец показывает свои мазохистские стороны, когда видит как Эрза наказывает провинившихся.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 71, Page 2-3 История Телец и Люси заключили договор на лугу, где паслись коровы. Он пообещал, что всегда защитит Люси и её тело.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 13 Короткое содержание Арка Макао Арка Остров Галуна Арка Локи Арка Орасьон Сейс Арка Эдолас Арка Острова Тенрю Арка Ключ звёздного неба Арка Великие магические игры Арка Тартарус Магия и Способности thumb|right|200px|Taurus blocking projectiles with his axe Master Axemanship Specialist: Taurus is a melee-oriented Celestial Spirit who utilizes an axe in battle, and, despite being sometimes portrayed as comically clumsy due to his perverse tendencies towards Lucy and her foes alike, has displayed great mastery in the use of such weapon: his attacks are not only powerful and capable of breaking through most defenses, due to his high physical prowess, but also fast, with him managing to assault opponents at high speed as soon as he's summoned.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 33, Pages 11-13 Not only that, Taurus also displayed uncanny accuracy in wielding this signature weapon: he was shown capable of flawlessly blocking a wide barrage of Magic Bullets shot from a member of Naked Mummy before they could reach a child simply by swinging his axe rapidly in a circular motion, demonstrating extreme maneuverability.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 130, Page 6 frame|right|200px|Rampage *'Rampage': Taurus jumps into the air and swings his axe. He subsequently lowers the axe on the ground with both of his arms, generating an earthquake on contact, which moves in a straight line towards the target, splitting the ground and blasting rocks in the air. Whether the extent of this power is based on Taurus' own physical capability or involves Magic is uncertain.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 2 *'Sandstorm Axe Aldebaran' (砂塵斧アルデバラン Sajinbu Arudebaran): A combo attack used alongside Scorpio; Scorpio attacks with Sand Buster, then Taurus uses his axe to control it and send it to attack the opponent.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 271, Pages 8-9 *'Wool Typhoon': A combo attack used alongside Aries; Aries attacks with Fluffy Wool 100%, then after, Taurus uses the Labrys, spinning and attacking, that causes the wool to whirl including the opponent.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 274, Page 7 200px|thumb|right|Taurus punching through solid rock Enhanced Strength: As evident of his massive build and his role as a melee fighter, Taurus possesses a huge amount of physical strength, which is one of the main assets he provides his summoner with, being called forth when the situation requires a physically mighty individual.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 175, Pages 8-9 He's shown capable of swinging around his gigantic axe with ease, effortlessly chopping clean through hard objects such as rock or large trees, and can shatter the ground with his bare hands.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 33, Pages 13-14 He was also able to reduce a large barrier made of both wood and large boulders into pieces with a single punch, making it burst in an explosion of debris. Enhanced Reflexes: Despite his hulking mass and size, Taurus has displayed keen reflexes, being fast enough to interpose himself between a kid and a barrage of bullets aimed at him in a split second and to completely negate it by swinging his axe. Immortality: As a Celestial Spirit, Taurus cannot die,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 144, Page 7 unless he is somehow forced to stay in the Human World for too long, something which would kill him by slowly drawing away his life force.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 73, Pages 15-17 Статистика Экипировка Появление в Других СМИ Прочее Цитаты *(К Люси Хартфилии) "Фигурка Люси-сан лучше всех!"''Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 33, Page 12 Битвы и События Примечания Навигация по сайту en:Taurus Категория:Персонажи Категория:Мужчины Категория:Звёздные Духи Категория:Требуется Помощь Категория:Требуется Перевод